totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravioli Pasti
Ravioli Pasti (born Lasagni Pasti, raised Lasagni Ramen, and nicknamed Ravioli by Sunshine) is a member of the Pasti Family and Sunshine's twin sister. Quite the opposite of her sister, Ravioli is bitter, sarcastic and aloof at first glance, but can be loyal and compassionate towards the select few she has learned to trust. Personality Ravioli is often thought of as Sunshine's "evil twin", and for good reason - where Sunshine is cheerful, nonsensical and affectionate, Ravioli is pessimistic, grounded and distant. Clearly uncomfortable with things such as conversation, friendship and the like, Ravioli is best known for being sarcastic and occasionally temperamental, and is a firm believer in "personal space". She tends to have issues with trust, and is not unwilling to snap at what she interprets to be even a minor infraction against her, something that is shown clearly in her turbulent relationship with Nalyd. To those who have earned her trust, however, she can be loyal and even compassionate, traits she displays in her interactions with her children, Nalyd (on their good days), and occasionally Sunshine. Ultimately, she is simply more introverted than her sister, and is often reluctant to trust people right away due to her childhood experiences. Biography Early Life Ravioli was born in the Land of Ravioli as Sunshine's twin sister, Lasagni Pasti. However, she looked extremely unusual for a ravioli pixie, a species that usually sports hair and eyes in shades of red, yellow and orange; this was due to a long-recessive trait from a purple-haired Pasti ancestor. Because the Pastis were a rich and influential family in the Land of Ravioli, they worried about what would happen to their reputation due to Lasagni's appearance, and subsequently quietly arranged for her to be adopted by family friends the Ramens. She was then raised without knowledge that she was a Pasti. Partially due to her unusual appearance and partially due to her own accord, Lasagni was generally very aloof as a child, having very few friends and rarely trying to engage in activities with other children her age. Instead, she preferred to be on her own, spending much time reading, studying, and occasionally athletics, though strictly ones that were not team-based (ie. martial arts and track-and-field). Occasionally she would be teased for her appearance and loner nature, but would retaliate with her sharp wit and sarcasm, which kept her from being bullied but further distanced her from her peers. As Lasagni grew up, she began to become suspicious about her family, noting that she bore no resemblance in looks or personality to her "parents". Eventually, they finally came clean and revealed to her the truth behind her birth and adoption. She then became jealous of her twin, especially once she learned Sunshine had since left the Land of Ravioli for Earth. Lasagni decided to confront her twin, and traveled to Earth to do so, only to discover that Sunshine was in actuality a painfully optimistic and mentally unsound banishee rather than the selfish, spoiled rich girl she'd imagined. Realizing there was no point to any confrontation, Lasagni intended to return to the Land of Ravioli, only to realize there was no way she could. She was subsequently forced to stay with Sunshine, who was delighted to meet her twin and nicknamed Lasagni "Ravioli", against her will. Camps and Nalyd Noting that Ravioli appeared bitter and antisocial, Sunshine immediately came to the conclusion that making friends would help her, and subsequently signed both of them up for a competition taking place on a college campus so she would do so (without Ravioli's consent, of course). Initially Ravioli warded off any potential friends with her usual aloof attitude and sarcasm, but was surprised to find that one of the other contestants, Nalyd Renrut, shared her sharp wit and disdain for most individuals. Subsequently, the two forged an uneasy and unusual friendship, with a clear mutual attraction between the two; before either could act on it, however, the competition ended and Nalyd moved on to other competitions with little apparent recollection of Ravioli, while Ravioli bitterly went home with Sunshine to watch him not remembering or caring about her on television. Obviously, this did nothing to smooth out her rougher edges. Not long afterwards, Sunshine unwittingly created a breakthrough in the apparently stagnant Nalyd-Ravioli relationship through an arbitrary "science experiment" in the field of "microwave children". Her own "child", Sunny D, had been created accidentally by her friend Matt when he attempted to make himself some microwave ravioli, accidentally placing a baby picture of Duncan (intended to be a gift for Sunshine) in the microwave as well. Curious as to what would occur if a picture of two people was placed in the microwave, Sunshine found a picture of Nalyd and Ravioli from the competition and microwaved it, resulting in the pair's "child", who she named Amy. After initial fury from Ravioli, she became unusually attached to the child, and decided to raise her as her daughter. She wrote a letter to Nalyd telling him about the creation of Amy, but decided not to send it and handed it to Sunshine to throw away, her ultimate downfall - Sunshine forgot what she was supposed to do and kept the letter, eventually giving it to Nalyd when she met him during another competition. Initially shocked, the revelation sparked a breakthrough in the normally distant and bitter Nalyd, and he instantly proclaimed he would win the game for Amy, much to the other's contestants' confusion and irritation. He then reunited with a somewhat reluctant Ravioli after the show, sparking the start of an unusual and occasionally twisted relationship, marked by constant arguments, breakups and reunions followed by long periods of taking each other for granted and, subseqently, the cycle beginning anew. Shortly after the rekindling of their relationship, Amy learned the circumstances of her creation from her aunt and subsequently decided to try it out for herself, using an old picture of Nalyd and his ex-girlfriend Beth (of TDI fame) to create her little brother Elmo. This came as a shock to both parents, but both resigned to caring for their awkward second child, though Ravioli in particular seemed extremely reluctant to. Relationships Friends Outside of her family, Ravioli is known for having few (if any) real friends. Romantic Interests Ravioli’s most prominent (and, really, only) romantic relationship has been with Nalyd Renrut. The two met during a reality show taking place on a college campus, which Sunshine forced her twin to sign up for with her; Nalyd was the only competitor not off-put by Ravioli’s biting wit and distant persona, as he shared both of these traits with her. The two quickly began bonding over pranks and sarcastic jabs against the other competitors, and it quickly became clear that there was a mutual attraction between the two. The competition ended before either could admit to or act on their feelings, however, and Nalyd went on to other reality shows with little apparent recollection of Ravioli. Watching him on television and realizing he had clearly forgotten about her, Ravioli became quite hurt and bitter against her former “beau”. A few months after their separation, Sunshine accidentally created Amy, Ravioli and Nalyd’s “daughter”, much to Ravioli’s dismay. Initially furious, she then grew attached to the child and actually wrote Nalyd a letter informing him of Amy’s creation, but then decided not to mail it. Unfortunately, Sunshine – who had been given the letter to throw out and kept it, having forgotten what she was supposed to do with it – later met up with Nalyd on another reality show and not only told him of Ravioli’s continued interest in him, but gave him the letter. To the surprise of all, the knowledge sparked an immense change in Nalyd and he transformed from a calculating, aloof strategist to a devoted (if inept) young man who wished to triumph in the competition in order to support his newfound family. He and Ravioli (somewhat reluctantly) reconciled, and the two finally got together, now in order to raise the young Amy, and later her younger half-brother Elmo (who Amy herself created after Sunshine explained the concept of “ravioli reproduction” to her). Since they initially began dating, Nalyd and Ravioli have had a twisted and turbulent relationship. The two frequently cycle through a period of taking each other for granted, followed by some form of jealousy or argument, then a bitter breakup and hateful rivalry ended by an apology from one of both, leading to a brief period of happiness and loving only for the cycle to begin anew. Even in their good patches, the two frequently tease each other, compete, complain about the other’s habits, and so forth, acting much like a stereotypical “old married couple”. Still, the two clearly care for each other, and the frequent turbulence in their relationship is likely due more to the lacking social skills of both rather than true antagonism. Antagonists In general, Ravioli does not have any real poor relationships, though this is mostly because she does not enjoy interacting with people enough to form a relationship. However, she frequently becomes jealous and resentful of any other women she perceives (correctly or not) to be hitting on or being hit on by Nalyd. Ravioli also has a rather antagonistic relationship with her mother-in-law, Nanny Renrut, who frequently imposes on her, criticizes her mothering and generally annoys both Ravioli and Nalyd. Family Ravioli was given away at birth by her real parents, Mama and Papa Pasti, and has apparently never met them. She was instead raised by Mr. and Mrs. Ramen, with whom she had a fairly good relationship; however, Ravioli’s aloof behavior worried them and she was often suspicious of the evident differences between herself and her “parents”. Because she has never met her birth parents, it is likely she has also not met her biological elder sister Macaronia Pasti or younger brother Linguini Pasti. The first member of her biological family Ravioli met was her twin sister, Ravolina Sunshine Pasti. Before they met, Ravioli was immensely resentful of Sunshine, who she believed to have wasted a perfect life (as Sunshine had left the Land of Ravioli, and her proud heritage as a Pasti, for Earth). It was only once they came face-to-face that she realized the truth: that Sunshine had actually been banished, and that she was painfully chipper and clearly mentally unsound, which left Ravioli more disappointed than anything. In spite of Ravioli’s clear disdain for her sister, Sunshine ended up taking Ravioli in and attempting to help her make friends. Though Ravioli frequently finds Sunshine’s antics exasperating at best and infuriatingly annoying at worst, she also appears to have a slight soft spot for her twin and seems to appreciate how Sunshine helped her when she first arrived on Earth. Ravioli’s warmer side most frequently comes into play when she deals with her children, particularly daughter Amy Pasti-Renrut. Ravioli was initially infuriated when she discovered Sunshine had created Amy, but quickly grew attached to her, to the point that she began caring for her as a mother and even almost contacted Nalyd about her (though she decided not to do the latter). Amy is often the glue keeping Nalyd and Ravioli together during their rough patches, and the two often admit to spoiling her, such as homeschooling her when she complained about attending school and apparently not giving much notice to her frequent pranks. Ravioli seems slightly less enthusiastic about dealing with her adopted child Elmo Renrut, and upon learning of his creation went into a panic, then asked Nalyd when he resigned to caring for him, “Do we have to?” Nevertheless, she continues to raise him as well, though apparently with a looser hand than with Amy – she frequently lets Elmo simply wander about and entertain himself, usually with food, with no apparent ill effects on either her or the boy. She has a relatively distant relationship with her nephew, Sunny D Pasti; however, she often shows concern over his nervousness and anxiety, and appears to pity his having to be raised by Sunshine. Gallery File:Ravioli_Pasti.jpg|Ravioli's original image. File:TDI Ravioli copy.jpg|TDI-style Ravioli. File:Supervillian Ravioli.jpg|Ravioli as a supervillain. File:Sunshine and Ravioli.jpg|Ravioli with twin sister Sunshine. File:Ravioli Jumps.jpg|Marker drawing of Ravioli. File:Supermassive Black Hole Ravioli.jpg|Sketch of Ravioli inspired by "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse. File:Supermassive Black Hole Ravioli in Colored Pencil.jpg|Previous sketch colored using colored pencils. File:Supermassive Black Hole Ravioli in Marker.jpg|Previous sketch colore using markers. File:Cross-Hatched Ravioli.jpg|A cross-hatched Ravioli done using ink. File:Sunshine and Ravioli Sketches.jpg|Designs for different outfits for Sunshine and Ravioli. File:The Pasti Family.jpg|Ravioli with the other Pastis - Sunshine, Sunny D, and Amy. File:Ravioli in Colored Pencil.jpg|Headshot sketch of Ravioli with her hair down. File:Ravioli Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Ravioli. File:Ravioli Sketch in Colored Pencil.jpg|Previous sketch colored using colored pencils. Trivia *Ravioli was created based on the "Ravioli" portion of creator Sunshineandravioli's username, as she had already created a character, Sunshine, based off this. **Sunshine likes to think of herself as switching from the "Sunshine" persona to the "Ravioli" persona during serious situations, in turn with this. *Ravioli's "afro" is actually a large bun. It was originally going to be a ponytail much like Sunshine's, but then became a bun, and because of its roundness and large size (increasingly so as she continued to be drawn) was interpreted as an afro. This is partially because Ravioli has thick, wavy hair like Sunshine, but straightens hers. *The Ravioli-Nalyd relationship actually evolved through camps where Sunshine and Nalyd participated as their respective characters, almost exactly in the way described in Ravioli's biography. Neither user has quite been able to figure out how it happened, but continue to go along with it nonetheless. *Ravioli has never appeared in a story (save for one of Sunshine's oneshots and a reference in Total Wikia Elementary). She was originally going to be the central character in a story detailing how she left the Land of Ravioli to find Sunshine, part of a series centering around Sunshine and the Pastis, but the stories were never written for various reasons.